


Reversal Paradox

by beingvv



Series: RP系列 [1]
Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: Banter, Crack, Crossdressing, Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-21
Updated: 2009-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21885949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beingvv/pseuds/beingvv
Summary: 故事发生在一个白马和黑羽已经lovelove老夫老妻了的平行世界里。
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Series: RP系列 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544599
Kudos: 6





	Reversal Paradox

**Author's Note:**

> 原作2009年，2009年，2009年

白马是用这样一种语气来念台词的：快斗，做我的恋人吧。  
快斗嘿嘿笑着回答：好啊。  
音乐响起，慢镜头的拥抱，背景里亮晶晶的夕阳像狗血一样洒亮。

有人就这样在噩梦里冷汗淋漓地醒来，抚着胸口。  
那里的小心脏扑通扑通地宣告着主人它的不耐。  
他转过头去打量身边睡得沉稳的人，恨恨地、恨恨地挥起拳头——

故事发生在一个白马和黑羽已经lovelove老夫老妻了的平行世界里。

小同学由于半夜突发奇想要暴打枕边人，用力不慎而扭伤了腰。  
枕边人一面忍着笑一面拿着红花油给对方推拿。  
“别人说梦境是现实的相反，所以我一定恨你恨得要死，白马。”  
快斗哼唧着把梦境说了一遍。  
白马意义不明地一抖，把红花油倒了他一身。  
“你！”  
快斗一把将对方踹下，艰难地起身。  
“好好，中午请你吃烤肉……”白马很快、很快就要破功了，忍笑忍得艰难：“真是小孩子习性。”  
快斗条件反射地回腰欲踹，哎唷一声败下阵来。  
白马忍不住终于笑起来：“不，其实一直这样也挺好。”  
“难道等你老到和山羊一样了还要占这种小便宜来嘲笑我扭伤腰后的衰样么！”  
白马望着小同学气鼓鼓的脸，笑得连眼睛都快看不见了。  
“很有自知之明啊，黑羽君。”  
你是——怎么知道——我到了老——也要——  
“真太狗血了。谁要和你在一起。”  
也要——也要欺负你？  
“……”  
快斗的脸扭曲了。白马以为他会扑过来对亲夫上下其手，可是小同学在千锤百炼中居然也学乖了，他抚着胸口。轻轻地笑：  
“白马啊。我是真的很想和你一起共进午餐的。可是不好意思啊。我这边儿早饭就快倒出来了。”

  
白马最近很抑郁。他觉得人民被压迫太久了要造反的话他有信心镇压，可是人民私下里勾结贼党那是不对的。他会束手无策。尤其是在这种双胞胎一起出现，后面还跟了块章鱼烧的时候。  
“快斗，你怎么也在这里。”把也字咬得很重。  
快斗条件反射地转过头去还以为是隔壁邻居大妈，一看居然是白马那张让人会乐意学牛反刍的脸。  
“你叫我什么？”  
白马的一只手搭在他的肩膀上，向下用力。“快斗啊，你不是我的恋人么？”  
刷拉。  
对面的速冻章鱼烧伴着“原来已经修成正果了啊啊啊啊”的不明声音碎裂了。  
快斗努力地——很努力地——修整着自己的扑克脸，手指关节咯咯作响着拉住对方的衬衫下摆，媚笑：“是啊，我的恋人。啊哈哈。警视厅总监的儿子。”用力地在对方质地良好的高级衬衫上留下两个手指印，无视对面含义不明的目光说介绍下去。“名字不知道也罢。性格烂的要死，偏偏装出一副大少爷的样子。唯一的好处就是有钱，总之不是什么好货。我的介绍完了。”  
白马一脸微笑，就差没说出“nice to meet you.”  
工藤摇了摇手中的杯子，托着下巴一脸无辜：“白马，你在你家恋·人的心目中就是这幅形象啊……”  
“我家快斗喜欢口是心非，和你似乎不同呢，工藤君。”  
白马愉悦地看到快斗微愣，然后黑下来的脸。  
“真的是很久不见了啊，白马。”工藤继续寒暄着，杯子里的冰叮叮作响。  
白马报以温柔亲切带有领导慰问下属意味的微笑。  
“……”  
快斗将杯子里的冰淇淋搅得一塌糊涂，突然推开桌子站起来，气愤地欲言又止的样子。  
白马心想接下来的发展有多种可能性。  
首先黑羽可以谎称自己不舒服然后落荒而逃，第二天白马上门道歉然后修成正果。这是BL言情套路。  
其次黑羽可以强忍着泪水谎称自己不舒服然后梨花带雨地落荒而逃，第二天白马上门道歉然后修成正果。这是容易把人雷翻的BL言情套路。  
要么黑羽可以气愤地就此断绝和他一切关系远走他乡甚至气昏头去中森银三那里自首，多年后终于发现这是一场误会却已经错过，这是一虐再虐虐了还虐的BL言情套路。  
当然黑羽也可以一言不发地离开，这就比较像暗流汹涌的BL同人了。  
白马挑起一边眉毛以询问的眼光看着工藤。  
工藤说：“刚才你家小朋友以‘我认识一个家伙’为开头给我讲了一个长长的故事。”  
白马面上没有变换表情，背后的冷汗已经流成了小溪。  
工藤以喝红酒的气势拿来喝了一口可乐，接着眯眯笑：“用词不错。感情也算真挚。讲到激动处还会脸红。”  
“……真的？”  
白马发誓这句话不是他问的。  
工藤耸肩。“是啊。他骂你是败家子，用词恰当吧。说起你的种种劣迹气愤得差点上房揭瓦，那真挚感情可不能装。脸红……人生气的时候总会脸红的吧……诶，白马？白马？”  
白马奔出十来米靠着公园的大树喘气。  
白马想下次回英国一定顺道剐了这个作者，就算去写一虐再虐虐了还虐的狗血也比在这个让人形象尽失颜面无存还要信誓旦旦挂上非恶搞三个字的RP狗血（还是狗血啊！）剧里过场要好得多。  
我不会输的。快斗。快斗快斗。快斗快斗快斗快斗快斗快斗。  
“催什么魂。”  
在心里嘴上念过很多次的人出现在他的面前。  
白马一脸满足地笑，伸手将对方抱在怀里。  
“喂，这里是公园。”  
“那又如何？”  
“……哦。”  
对方不情不愿地回手抱住他。  
“感觉上我们已经为那边两位的幸福牺牲很多次了，白马。”  
白马抬眼看几步开外的低气压和乌云，笑着不放手。  
快斗说：“总是为了别人的幸福牺牲，我不乐意。”  
白马把他拉开一点点，盯住小同学湛蓝的眼睛。  
什么都看不出来。  
快斗用完美到不可挑剔的扑克脸说：“什么时候为了自己做点什么吧。白马。”

白马有些恍惚地回了家。途中还下了雨。各地的剧组一定在忙着拍雨中奔跑，雨中接吻等戏份。他站在自家别墅的台阶上，一只手去掏钥匙，一只手却捉着身边的人不放。  
“哎，你这是在牵着一只狗么？生怕跑掉。”  
快斗不耐地想要挣脱，白马毫无反应。  
“你终于也是傻掉了。”  
快斗凑过来轻轻地在白马的唇上沾一下。  
白马一震，对方用突来的蛮力从他的手里挣脱。一步一回头地跑不远。  
白马笑：“快斗啊，你知道那些女人都说你像猫。”  
快斗眨着眼睛在飞速运转的脑子里判断这到底是不是好话。  
白马继续笑：“所以刚才我感觉被猫舔了一下。”  
“……”  
快斗愤怒：这是在嘲笑我接吻技术不好是不是！  
白马勾勾小手指，优雅懒散地靠着门槛。  
快斗好胜心起，过去受了一课。  
然后稀里糊涂地留在白马家过了夜。  
半夜醒来突然想：猫？X的……白马原来在侮辱我的人格……  
白马连做梦的时候都在笑那个优雅得体懒散的笑。

  
服部平次不是很明白世界上为何还可以有黑羽和白马这样的相处方式。  
实在是太怪异了。怪异到他不得不对观察理解能力都到高他一筹的关东侦探甘拜下风。  
比如KID今天穿了高领。他木纳地自语说怪盗原来也赶时代潮流，被工藤BS了。  
比如KID今天特别照顾工藤。连续三发魔术牌都是往工藤那儿去的，当然被他挡下了，痛的龇牙咧嘴。被工藤温柔地BS了。  
比如KID今天……呃……  
“给亲亲白马我的情人。”  
这是什么样的抬头啊？KID预告函的神秘呢？诗意呢？挑战性呢？  
服部觉得他有必要为了这个改变而像那些女性fans一样嚎啕一场。  
在一边的工藤毫不吝啬地把小小监控室的几位全部BS了进去，包括唯一的女性中森青子小姐。  
白马的手指在捏起那封预告函的时候有些颤抖。  
“……太狠了。”  
真的太狠了。  
白马垂下眼帘，不失风度地站起来说失陪。  
片刻后转角的厕所里爆发出歇斯底里的大笑声。  
“……”  
在场的每个人脸都很黑。  
“九点档的世界一向是疯狂的。”

白马回来了。  
白马说：“探青其实也是很好的CP，对不对？”  
白马去揽中森小姐的肩膀。  
中森小姐用举头望明月的虔诚眼神望着头顶的日光灯，然后灯不负众望地灭了。  
黑暗里响起黑羽快斗带有戏谑的声音：“大家都是自己人，自己人。”  
白马说：“快斗，想不到你真的有女装癖。”  
然后觉得身上一凉。  
KID脱逃了。  
在工藤手表形手电筒的强光照耀下，穿着女性校服的白马显得有些气急败坏。  
白马从校服裙子的口袋里掏出小手机。  
“喂，毁了我的形象对你有好处么？我的亲、亲、小、情、人？”  
电话那头传来长笑数声。  
“白马，我想我还是有点喜欢你——穿女装的样子的。”  
即没诚意也没悬念。  
白马走到窗前，斜斜地交叉两腿，仰头望纯洁的月光：“要转风向了哦。黑羽君。”

听到这句话的KID没来得及体会那几个字里短促的温柔就被掀到了郊外。

白马微笑着。优雅。高贵。得体。满足。温柔。  
白马说：“今晚风好大啊。”  
屋里仅剩的两名侦探不作声。  
白马说：“不仅什么也听不见，还迷了眼睛。”  
工藤点头：“而且很冷。”  
白马微笑扯扯校服圆圆的领子：“那就回家多添几件衣服，做个好梦。”

  
白马披着一件拖地的大衣回到家，看见沙发上窝着一只满脸傻笑满口零食的小动物。  
小动物看见他便扑过来，将爪子上的薯片粉末抹到他的身上，一下子就把大衣给扯掉了。  
小动物瞠目结舌。  
“白白白马你你真真的有女装装癖！”  
白马万分温柔地抱住他：“小孩子不要用这种肯定的语气乱说话。”  
“可可你怎么还还穿着这这个？”  
白马拍着他的头，语气平静：“因为从小动物的心理角度去分析，如果发现当自家主人穿着女装照样能够把他压倒的话，会很郁闷的吧。”  
快斗挣扎着压下去咬对方一口的冲动。  
白马摸着小同学乱糟糟的头发和有些挂彩的手臂：“怎么受伤了自己也不处理？”  
快斗的表情从咬牙切齿到不知所措再转换到微妙的促狭。  
“白马，你不穿成那样我也知道你是个变态。”  
白马开始脱衣服。  
“哇！别！还是穿上吧！”  
非礼勿视非礼勿视非礼勿视非礼勿视咦其实白马那家伙身材不错的。  
白马似笑非笑地拉下他虚伪地遮着眼睛的手指，轻轻欺压过来。  
——非礼勿视非礼勿视非礼勿视非礼非礼非礼非礼非礼非礼啊！！！  
白马说：“你吼什么。我要洗澡。”  
快斗说：“哦。”  
白马说：“你也要洗澡。”  
快斗说：“……你给我滚！”  
白马无奈地望着被摔上的浴室门：“我又没说要一起洗……”

  
后来白马回想那次事件，总结是自己真是衰到了极点，居然被套上了女装。  
而快斗的总结是白马这个衰人怎么穿女装也不显的受。  
其实只要两个人把心里所想的开诚布公就能发现综上所述混成五个大字：作者恶趣味。  
然而谁都没有拿出来说。谁都没有。  
所谓同床异梦。作者继续逍遥法外。

**Author's Note:**

> 从那个时候我就在鸡飞狗跳老夫老妻疯狂秀恩爱的路上一去不复返233333


End file.
